Staring
by Manga60123
Summary: Four colors lock onto each other, hearts quicken, hands sweat, the pressure is- Wait, this is a freaking staring contest we're talking about! FACES fluffy one-shot/drabble/thing about games, losing, and alcohol! Hm, maybe I should change the rating? Nah! Rated 'K ' for one swear in my author's note! Wow, just, wow.


**A/N: Hey guys! So... I posted yesterday because I sort of thought yesterday was Sunday... Damn holidays. So, to make up for my stupidity, I throw you a pointless one-shot! Yah! *chucks it; ravenous readers pounce at it* EEK! RUN AWAY!**

**Disclaimer: They wouldn't give me the rights to Hetalia! Something about 'idiot' or 'how the heck did they get in here, the doors were locked and we're on the 10th floor', or something like that.**

* * *

**Staring**

Blue eyes clash with green. Both remain unmoving as the lock onto each other. Then, cerulean shifts to a royal blue color next to the emerald orbs.

This navy set seems to widen, almost condescendingly, at the other blue's meeting. The light blue becomes more fierce; baby blue becomes icy and cold as the two colors battle with nearly visible sparks.

Both blues flicker next to themselves to look at their partners. Restored baby blue stares at a nearly identical violet, while dark blue clashes with the returning bottle-green.

This lasts for only a moment, before faces light up a bright red and eyes whip around to look at anything other than each other.

America chuckles to himself, breaking out of his reverie first, before looking up at his family members.

France and England were pointedly ignoring each other by looking opposite ways, sitting with their backs leant against each other in their own contradictory way.

Canada looked down at his lap while awkwardly twiddling his thumbs, face growing darker and darker the longer he felt America's eyes on his back, until he couldn't take the pressure anymore.

"I'm done!" Canada stood up, an angered look on his face as he turned around swiftly and stomped out of the door, which he slammed shut behind him.

There was silence before the remaining three men burst into laughter.

England clutched his thighs as he roared with laughter, the Frenchman next to him throwing his head back with glee.

America looked over at the door and chuckled, "Man, is he a sore loser! Just cause he lost the staring competition, he stomped out like a baby! Hahahahah-"

"If I am not mistaken," France teased, "last time we played monopoly, you threw the game-board at our heads in a temper tantru-"

"That's not the point!" America yelled, before regaining composure, "the point is that I won this family game night! Hahahaha!"

France and England lock eyes before turning to glare at the American.

"Hahahahah- uh, guys? Why are you staring at me?" America rubbed his head nervously, unnerved about his former caretaker's expressions, "stop being creepy!"

The two older nations continued to watch him unblinkingly. America nervously blinked; at this, the duo's small smiles grew into giant smirks.

"Why're ya smirking?" America demanded.

England shrugged his shoulders and replied simply, "You blinked." A look of confusion appeared on the American man's face.

"So what if I blinked?" America asked in confusion, which grew larger in time with the other's ever-growing smirks.

France chuckled darkly, "We never said game over." America's face paled as the other two burst into another fit of laughter.

With a cold sweat and a dry mouth, America rasped out, "Y-you mean..."

That's right, America," England replied while standing up.

France followed suit, "The game never ended."

"So that means," two smirks grew into all-out grins. The European duo ended in sync with each other.

"You lost."

America immediately fainted. Both remaining nations chuckled softly, before breaking out of their unchanging stares.

"Now that that's over," England sighed, "would you like to go for some brandy at the local pub?"

"That sounds lovely," The Frenchman replied, "although wine sounds much more appetizing than your brutish 'manly drink', if you could call it that."

"Oh, shut your bloody mouth, you wanker! My drinks are manlier than your sissy girl beverages, you frog!" The pair continued to bicker as they walked on top of America's comatose body and through the door, both not noticing the young child in the corner of the room, staring them down with sea-blue eyes.

"Yep," Sealand laughed to himself, "I win everytime!"

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! So... No, don't throw stuff at me! I'm sorry! Days are confusing! I honestly thought Saturday was Sunday! Wah! Please don't hurt me! I have family on the earth! And I'm a virgin, isn't that pathetic enough?! I don't want to DIE!**

**Deep breath.**

**Ok.**

**This started as just something about a staring contest, and then I remembered my mom being a sore loser at monopoly, which included her throwing the board at my dad and then chasing him around the room while chucking game cards and pieces at him. Should've got it on tape! Well, now it has become FACES Fluff for all y'all!**

**Hope you liked it!**


End file.
